


To play TP

by smtalliance



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtalliance/pseuds/smtalliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss B had a hidden meaning?<br/>Yunho decided to find out sexily torturing Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To play TP

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Inspired by Kim Jaejoong's (porn) lyrics Kiss B.   
> "I want to give you the ice cream that you like (white vanilla cream)  
> Honestly, rather than holding your hand, I like your kiss better  
> Our (our) own secret (secret) – everyone will be jealous  
> When I screamed with happiness, people probably misheard it  
> You are my everything"  
> 2\. Originally published in Asianfanfics.

_I want to give you the ice cream that you like (white vanilla cream)_

_Honestly, rather than holding your hand, I like your kiss better_

_Our (our) own secret (secret) – everyone will be jealous_

_When I screamed with happiness, people probably misheard it_

_You are my everything_

 

A song was quietly playing on the background, barely covering the sounds that were coming from the main room in the apartment.

 

"Why did you decide to write this song?" - he said in a low voice, touching the ear of the man under him. Only teasing the already horny guy.

He loved to tease. To play with the mind and especially the body. He used the worst ways that he could imagine. This was his favorite way to start their sporadic encounters.

He made every minute worth like hours of pure torture.

 

"You were thinking about me, right?" - he said this time, slowly licking a long line of skin on his favorite spot, behind the ears, of the defeated man under him. He loved the reactions of the always managed to get. It never failed to amaze him.

"Hmm... Yunho... stop, please..." - the other begged, with a weak voice.

 

It didn't convince him at all. He kept going down and after licking one time the ear globe, he started sucking that creamy neck, without being concerned if it was a visible spot.

He always made that on purpose. Marking him. He was and will always be his property. That was the best way to show that to everybody. Even if their relationship was supposed to be a secret to the world. He could not control his instincts.

Truth to be told, he was being a little bit crueler today. But, it wasn't his fault. Their last encounter was weeks ago. He missed his little toy.

 

Besides, it was his private revenge because of that song.

 

**_A couple of hours before_ **

The company set up a discreet meeting to analyze the new solo album of one specific artist. They got a lot to decide, take some actions, use some contacts, prevent his promotions to go on air.

All of this didn't matter to Yunho. A long time ago he decided to not give a damn about their separated carriers. He only pretended that he cared to maintain the appearance to his company. One of his few exigencies was that Changmin wasn’t required to come to this meetings, the kid was his eternal child and he didn’t want him to be tortured with stuff like this.

 

While the first song started to play, he took the album that was above the table.

“Y”.

 

"Damn it!" - he said loud enough to embarrass himself, while everybody in the room turned to look at him.

He fidget on his chair, trying to cover his discomfort on his down parts, pretending that he was feeling troubled with the quality of the first song.

 In fact, it took him only one song to lose control. He knew that coming to that meeting could bring no good to them. That damn first song was written for him, he was sure about that, the lyrics got a lot in common with their relationship and he couldn't deny that it was such a turn on to discover that in public.

 

Conclusion: He had a boner in the middle of a studio full of people ready to diss the song. His song.

 

When the first song finished, he had to excuse himself from the room, hide his obvious hard bulge with a paste of papers, pretending that he wasn't ready to listen to the rest of the solo album of someone that in fact betrayed him.

Running to the closest bathroom that he could think of, he needed a private space to take care of his… “little” problem.

 

While jerking off as fast as he could, all that he could think of was the meaning behind those lyrics. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat that his hand was providing him. His mind constantly replaying the song.

 

" _I want to give you the ice cream that you like (white vanilla cream)_ ".

 

After a few more strokes, he released himself, cum dripping from his hands, sweat covering his warm body. He cleaned his hands, took his phone from his pocket and dialed the number he memorized a long time ago. He waited a few seconds for the other to answer, putting the cellphone on the speaker.

"So, you wanted to give me white vanilla cream? Hum... God... prepare yourself, I will make you scream all night along...if that is what makes you happy…" - he said, starting to jerk off again, this time really slowly, enjoying his time thinking about the guy on the line and how he was reacting wherever he was.

"Urgh... I miss your body..." - he began teasing the guy that was listening him, breathing hard on the phone.

No doubt that who answered knew what was happening. He wasted no time and only answered:

"My apartment. Tonight. In three hours." - and, the line went mute.

"God, I hate you!" - he said to no one in particular, coming after stroking up and down his cock firmly a few more times. This time (it wasn't his first handjob at work) he made a little mess in the place, but it was totally worth it.

He was anxious for the night that was coming.

 

_And so hot so cool so sweet oh making in love_

_So hot so cool so sweet_

_Yeah_

_Do as I say, do as I command, see, it fits right_

_To play to play Kiss B_

_Like it like this TP (x2)_

_Come to me without anyone knowing until the morning comes_

_Don’t be timid, do as you always did_

_You are my MVP_

_You are my everything_

 

The replay was turned on - that was their theme song that night.

 

"You really want me to stop, Jae? Or should I keep with my dirty plans? Hum?" - Jaejoong was a totally mess, after Yunho finished marking his neck. He was determined to torture and he used all his common but infallible tricks to make his plan a success.

Without waiting for an answer from the men that was breathing really hard, he decided to have fun with the tiny little nipples that were in front of him, begging for his attention. They deserved it, just like the hard cock of the tortured naked man on the bed, but that part his body needed to wait. He had better plans.

 

"Yunho, I can't hold any longer." – he moaned, trying to convince the other guy that he was getting tired.

Yunho really missed the way he always begged, the way his wet hair gave him this extra sexy aura, the way his body was covered with ink, but hided things that nobody besides him was supposed to know and touch.

 

"You really want me to stop?" - he said taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking it while he used his hands to wander around the body that he never got enough to taste. He was getting really close to his thighs, when Jaejoong started trying to touch himself. He suddenly stopped his administrations.

"No. No. This is your fault... I'll make everything that I want with your body today. Just keep quiet and enjoy."

 

He wanted him so bad, but he controlled himself, enjoying the way that Jaejoong was trembling under him, panting hard and then moaning whenever he touched him in the right spots.

His neck. His nipples. His thighs. His back.

Everything tasted so good, but he was missing one of his favorite spots.

His mouth.

           

Yunho made a trail of wet kisses on Jaejoong’s body. He started with the forehead, gently kissing him there. Jumping the face, he kissed the extension of the arms, sucking the white long fingers with pleasure, turning him on, more that he already was. He came all the way back to the face and stopped for a few seconds to admire his job.

The flushed face. Looking right at him, made Yunho lost all the control that he had. He gently licked the warm lips, asking for entrance, before sucking the lower lip and blowing a cold blast that made Jaejoong moan really loudly.       

 

                                     _And so hot so cool_

 

That was the end. Enough of self-control.

Jaejoong took Yunho’s hair between his fingers, bringing him really closer. He copied Yunho’s movements, licking his partner lips and them blowing cold air into his mouth. The electric fell that spread in their bodies, made the room hotter than before.

Enjoying the feeling, Yunho took the initiative to quickly deepen the kiss that he was waiting for so long. It was a rough and messy kiss, full of desire mixed with traveling hands that explored Jaejoong’s body. The other guy, kept his hands on Yunho’s hair, gently tugging it, to bring their mouths and by instinct, their body, closer.

With his hands, Yunho found his way to the bottom’s entrance. He was tempted to take him raw, but he knew that Jaejoong required some preparation. They didn’t have sex for weeks.

Between the kisses, he blindly extended his arms, trying to grab the bottle of lube that was on the table next to the bed. They separated, breathing hard. Yunho used that moment to coat his fingers with lube, while Jaejoong turned around to greedily give him a better access to his ass.  

Yunho used his moment to tease a little more, rubbing his erection into Jaejoong’s hole, filling the air with anticipation.

 

“Yun-”

Without waiting for the other to finish, Yunho quickly inserted the first finger and started pumping in and out of ass that was right in front of him. He took his time to stretch Jaejoong properly, inserting the second finger and making Jaejoong moaning when he found the right spot and started massaging his prostate.

“Are you all right?” -  Yunho breathed heavily, taking his fingers off the bottom’s hole, anticipating the moment that he would fill that with his erected member.

Jaejoong eagerly nodded, startling Yunho when he turned around on the bed, searching for a comfortable position to give him more pleasure. He placed his legs over Yunho’s shoulders and took the initiative to rub his ass against the hard dick that was pleading for attention.

Yunho reached out to grab Jaejoong by the hips, bringing him closer to position his cock at the entrance and start thrusting with all his might. He kept his pace slow at first. Searching for the best spot to satisfy both of them.

Jaejoong was already panting hard, sweat dripping from his head, when the head of Yunho’s cock hit his prostate. His initial pain was replaced with pleasure. He moaned loudly to show his approve, circling his legs with more strength around Yunho’s waist, making him increase his pace.

Jaejoong was feeling so good, that he dragged his nails over Yunho’s back, leaving red marks everywhere that he could reach. That was his time to mark his partner body. He didn’t want to hold back.

The bed was shaking, following the rhythm of the thrusts. Bodies full of sweat. Hearts beating fast. One true entanglement of bodies represented how they were feeling that moment.

 

“God, I love you so much” - Yunho grabbed Jaejoong’s face, bringing closer to give him a sloppy kiss, full of lust and wanting.

That was their last kiss before Jaejoong started touching his own cock. He only needed a few tugs, followed by a few more thrusts to make him reach his orgasm. He let a pleasure sound escape from his lips, moaning loud after grinding against Yunho’s cock and reaching his climax.

 

_When I screamed with happiness, people probably misheard it_

 

Yunho kept with his pace, looking at Jaejoong’s face. He came right after his partner, shuddering with the same feeling of pleasure that was spreading through his body.

 

They kept gasping for air during some time.

Their bodies were still in contact, breathing was synchronized, that moment, they were one.

 

"You are my everything..." - Yunho whispered to guy that was sleeping by his side, giving him a light kiss on the temple, before embracing him and drift into sleep.

 

_From the bed to the floor, hotter than before_

_I can’t even look at you_

_So turn the lights off_

_May I take your top off as you take off mine_

_It’s what I’ve been waiting for, now we finally got time_

_Top to bottom front to the back every spot_

_I won’t miss_

_And it all starts, from just this, from one kiss (from one kiss)_

 

**_Hours later._ **

Yunho woke up feeling light kisses all over his body. He pretended to be asleep, only to enjoy a little bit the moment when Jaejoong climbed on his lap and took the initiative to explore his body, taking off the shirt that he had put before sleeping.

The kisses were getting longer.

He got excited and started sucking his favorite spots on Yunho’s body.

It took to other guy only seconds to react and reverse their roles. Yunho took the top spot, and gave his partner a good morning kiss on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Hello there, naughty boy. You didn’t have enough last night?” – he teased the guy under him, caressing his face.

“Hum… maybe. I really missed you.” – he pouted, playing the cuteness game. “Next week I’m going to Japan. I have the right to enjoy your body before leaving. Am I wrong?” – he said, this time smirking, while he grabbed Yunho’s hair, bringing him down to a kiss. He stopped a few inches from to other face to add.

“That’s a pity. You don’t want me to ride you this time? I woke up feeling so good...” – Yunho’s eyes twinkled with excitement while he grabbed Jaejoong’s face, stopping his discourse, to give him a deep and meaningful kiss.

 

They knew that their day would only be complete if they started it with a kiss.

After all of those years, that was enough to make them complete.

 

After they broke the kiss Jaejoong sexily whispered into Yunho’s ear.

“ _Next time, I’ll tell you what TP means…_ ”


End file.
